sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Clair Belvedere (Second Chances)
)]] Name: Clair Belvedere Gender: Female Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Electronic music, video games, the Internet. '''Appearance: The first word that someone would think of when seeing Clair would be “scrawny”. At 5’6” and 118 lbs, Clair is one of the skinniest girls in the school, which makes her seem quite fragile and sickly, which she most certainly is not. She has dark brown waist-length hair with bangs that fall over her right eye. Her skin is pale from being inside almost all day. Her face is rounded, her eyes a light brown, her nose small and button-like, and her lips thin. She eschews makeup, saying that it’s a waste of time. Nevertheless, she’s not ugly, and she may even turn a few heads. She likes to wear thick clothing, such as sweaters, hoodies, and long sleeved t-shirts, unless the weather really doesn’t call for it. She also likes to wear loose fitting pants that don’t restrict her movement. She almost always wears a black toque. On the day she was chosen, she was wearing a dark grey zip-up hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, dark green cargo pants, grey running shoes, and her toque. Biography: Clair is the older of two sisters, born on July 7th to Maria and Thomas Belvedere. With Thomas working as a doctor and Maria as a real estate agent, the Belvedere family lived a relatively affluent life. A year after Clair was born, the family celebrated the birth of Emma, her younger sister. Throughout most of elementary school and middle school, Clair had quite an ego. Her parents had pampered her, and because of this she had the idea that she was on top of the world, and that she was better than everyone else. This world view created many enemies in her earlier years, as she bullied and belittled people she thought were below her, a category that encompassed almost everyone in her class. This had an especially notable effect on Emma. After eight years of verbal and physical torment, Emma wanted nothing to do with her older sister. Her parents, seeing what she had become, decided to changed their parenting ways, but by then it was too late to change Clair. No matter how they punished her, she wouldn’t back down. Then, in sophomore year, this world view was shattered. Clair had gotten into an argument with a girl. The argument quickly escalated into a physical fight, a fight that Clair lost. Despite the lack of major injuries that resulted, Clair and the girl were suspended for a week. During that time, Clair was forced to seriously reassess her life and her world view. She had to come to terms with the fact that she wasn’t better than everyone and that she wasn’t on top of the world. For the first time in her life, Clair truly felt humbled. She talked to her family about it, and discussed what she could do to change herself for the better. When Clair returned from her suspension, she was determined to change her relationship with people. She acted nicer, apologized to people she wronged, and generally changed her relationship for the better. However, it took a while for people to grow accustomed to this change and begin trusting her again. Clair spent this time alone, reflecting on her past life, and being shocked at how she used to be. Ironically, the first person to embrace Clair’s new personality was Emma, who was the main target of Clair’s bullying. Emma had made friends with a lot of people in her freshman year, especially people who were initially Clair's victims. Although it took some effort, Emma managed to convince them that her sister was truly sorry and truly felt remorse. With Emma’s help, Clair managed to come back into good standing with a lot of people in her school. This process took up the latter half of sophomore year and most of junior year. By senior year, she had finally gotten a few friends, mostly trusting people who genuinely believed in her change. Clair spends most of her time free time at home on the computer, mainly surfing the Internet. Because of this, and because she gets little to no exercise, Clair is in quite a poor shape. This also extended to her love of video games, especially competitive ones. While her real life attitude changed quite a lot, her attitude on the Internet only wavered slightly. After all, she had a whole bunch of friends on the Web; friends that didn’t care as much about her abrasiveness. And while her parents have tried to lessen her computer access time, it’s one of her old habits that she stays vigilant about. Clair has always had a musical mind. Her love of electronic music sparked from her love of video game music. As she grew older, she went on various video and music sharing websites, discovering new genres of electronic music. She also enjoys rhythm games for this reason. Academically, Clair is intelligent but unmotivated, and she mostly spends her school time lazing about in class. She tells others that although she doesn’t hate any of her classes, she doesn’t particularly like any of them either. She maintains a low B/high C average, which she keeps up only because she wants to graduate. Her parents try to get her to raise her grades, but so far it hasn’t happened. She’s not quite sure what she wants to do after high school. Advantages: Clair's intelligence will help her play smart and know when to fight and when to run. Her experience with video games, especially rhythm games, have given her good hand-eye coordination. Because of her new outlook on life, she is unlikely to cause trouble for others, and is averse to starting any conflicts. Disadvantages: Her previous personality rubbed a lot of people the wrong way, and even though she’s tried to mend her relationships with these people, there could still be people who would hold a grudge and see her as a target. Additionally, she is in poor shape, and has low stamina and strength in hand-to-hand combat. Original Profile: '''Clair Belvedere (Virtua) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 23 --- Designated Weapon: Box of Condoms Conclusion: Consider it a good luck charm, since the last guy who got those made it out of here mostly intact. It's not like you'll get any other use out of them. The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled By: CondorTalon Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Katarina Konipaski '''Collected Weapons: '''Box of Condoms (designated weapon) '''Allies: Cody Jenkins Enemies: 'Katarina Konipaski '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Clair ended up at the quarry after waking up, where she encountered a suspicious Cody Jenkins. They were soon able to make peace, and then conversation, discussing the situation that they were in and Cody's thoughts on the reasons behind it. Their talk was interrupted by the call of Lance Adams in the distance as he searched for his girlfriend Kasumi White. As Lance approached, Clair and Cody called back that neither one had seen Kasumi, which disappointed Lance. He agreed to accompany them anyway as they left the quarry, deciding that there was safety in numbers. Clair and Cody made it to the coastal woods, but managed to lose Lance at some point along the way. Clair mused on how useless she felt with no weapon and the lack of her cell phone or other technology until Cody drew her attention to a figure on the shoreline, a prone Natalie Chauncey. Cody approached to get a better look and Clair hung back, unsure. Nate sat up and greeted them, confirming that she wasn't dead as Cody had first thought, and they asked each other about their experiences so far. Nate had suffered no real trouble and had thrown away her weapon previously. As the conversation turned to Cody's gun however, Nate grew uneasy and made her leave. During their trek back through the woods as night fell, Clair lost sight of Cody and was unable to find him again. She located an entrance to the tunnels and took refuge for the day, wandering in hopes of reuniting with Cody or finding someone else friendly. Instead, she was alone until she found Katarina Konipaski around the morning of Day 3. KK appeared to be sleeping or possibly dead, and Clair recalled hearing her name more than once on the announcements. Seeing no better prospects, Clair chose to risk stealing KK's gun. This woke her however, and Katarina responded quickly by firing. Clair was wounded but not yet incapacitated and she made one final lunge for the gun in desperation. She was dispatched with another shot before she could reach it. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''So much for good luck charm. Instead you ended up just another notch in Ms. Konipaski's belt. '''Memorable Quotes: '"What if it is a prop?(..) I mean,(..) We don't know if that thing actually fires... I mean, we just assumed that, but what if it is actually fake? I wouldn't put it past them to give someone a fake." Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Clair, in chronological order. '''Memories of the Past: Pregame: *It's An Inky Dinky Doo Da Lunchtime Second Chances V2: *Fearful Symmetry *Earth Sky From Venus *Ignorance In Blood, Confirmation In Lead Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Clair Belvedere. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances